


Daddy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Come to daddy,” Ian moaned, licking his lips.





	

“Come to daddy,” Ian moaned, licking his lips. He was almost whimpering at the sight in front of him. Hot and glistening and dripping. His mouth was starting to water in anticipation. He brought it to his mouth and groaned around it. His eyes fluttered open and caught Mickey’s.

Mickey looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Ian asked with his mouth full.

“Should I give you two some fucking alone time?” Mickey had his own slice of pizza frozen in front of his face.

Ian finished chewing and chuckled, licking the grease from his lips. “You could join us,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mickey rolled his eyes but grinned. “I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself,” Ian shrugged.

Mickey sat eating his pizza, trying very hard to ignore Ian until he was slamming his hands on the table with his head back.

“Yes! Yes! Ugghh! Yeah!”

Mandy chose that exact moment to stroll through and steal a slice. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

Mickey palmed his face.


End file.
